The program is a multifaceted research program in which pharmacologists, organic chemists, biochemists, physiologists, physicians, and pre- and post-doctoral research fellows are cooperating in the following lines of investigation: experimental and clinical seizures and the pharmacodynamics of anticonvulsant and convulsant drugs; characteristics of chemoshock, electroshock, and audiogenic seizures; physiological and biochemical factors conditioning the properties of seizures; neuroendocrinological and other hormonal studies; drug effects on animal behavior; neurochemical studies especially related to brain enzymes, amino acids, electrolytes, and rabiolabeled drugs; kinetics of transport of drugs and other substances into and out of the CSF and cerebrospinal fluid; the CNS maturation process, and effects of drugs and hormones thereon; brain, thyroid and liver compartment studies; drug combination studies; structure-activity relation of CNS drugs; electrolyte fluxes, transmembrane potentials and intracellular pH in smooth and skeletal muscle and in liver; effects of anticonvulsant and convulsant drugs on Na transport across epithelial membranes of frog skin and toad urinary bladder; mechanism of salicylate toxicity; role of CO2 and carbonic anhydrase in CNS function; role of Ca ions in muscle contraction; effect of uncoupling agents on energy transfer in vivo. In addition to research, the program offers "on-the-project" training in investigative work in biomedical sciences for Ph.D. candidates, postdoctoral research fellows, and medical students.